Where We Belong
by Lifeples
Summary: "He's your big brother." A young girl, maybe five or six, sneered at Anna. "You can't marry him." When the sentence left her petite lips, it provoked a disgusted noise from the other girls. Genderbent!Elsa. AU Modern!Frozen. One-shot.


"He's your big brother." A young girl, maybe five or six, sneered at Anna. "You can't marry him." When the sentence left her petite lips, it provoked a disgusted noise from the other girls. That were hyped with sugar and a game of who-would-you-marry.

Anna folded her tiny arms over her chest. " _Shut up_!" She angrily snatched the plastic bowl full of chocolate sweets away from the girl's clutch.

Soon, the girls abandoned the argument, much more concerned in the cartoon that Anna's mother distracted them with. When the girls had fallen asleep, scattered across the living room floor, Anna eased herself off of the bronze colored sofa. She carefully stepped over the heaps of blankets, pillows, and children as they slept soundlessly. Her bare feet padded against the wooden floor as she hurried up the stairs to her brother's bedroom. Silently, she closed the door behind her and attentively made her way over to her sleeping brother.

Elias tiredly rubbed at his eyes as he felt his white bed sheets being gradually tugged away from his body. He sat up straighter and peered down at his little sister who was struggling to get on his bed. The platinum haired boy placed his hands under his sister's arms and hauled her on the mattress beside him.

"Anna, what's wrong?" He whispered softly.

His sister bitterly picked at the hem of her yellow nightdress. "The other girls are mean."

"Why, do you say that?" His voice was groggily as he spoke.

"They said I couldn't marry you, because you're my brother." She huffed while fisting the blankets in her tiny hands. "It doesn't matter if you're my brother, I love you and want to marry you!" Her tone growing louder with her ranting.

Elias chuckled lowly and settled a pale finger on his sister's pouting lips. "Ssshhh. You're gonna wake mom and dad up."

Anna wrapped her hand around his finger - pushing it aside. "It's not fair."

"It's against religions and the law to marry a family member, Anna." He explained while resting a calming hand on his sister's sagging shoulders.

"It shouldn't be. I _love_ you, Elias." She looked up at him with sheer sadness.

He smiled faintly at her. "I love you, too." Elias lifted his blankets and tucked his sister underneath them. "Come on, let's go to bed. Goof."

Anna crawled higher, so they were eye level with one another. She leaned over and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on Elias' blushing cheek. Gripping his Transformers t-shirt in between her fingers, she smiled and let herself drift off into a deep slumber.

"Goodnight, Anna." Elias uttered and combed his fingers through Anna's soft hair. Before the sound of Anna's light snoring became a soothing lullaby and he let himself descend into a peaceful sleep.

 **. . .**

At the awkward age of sixteen, Anna was the picture of a beautiful young woman, at least to her older brother she was. It was Elias' last year of high school while it was his sister's first. He sat at a cafeteria table - watching as his baby sister was talking to a boy with sideburns and perfect auburn hair, three tables away. For some reason it bothered him, he clenched his jaw when the boy twiddled with one of Anna's braids. It made his skin crawl. When she finished talking to the young man; she bounded over to where Elias was seated with a naïve smile painted on her features.

"You'll never believe what happened." Anna's voice held excitement.

Elias leaned his chin against the palm of his hand. "You got asked out." He said regrettably.

"Yes! Wait, how did you know Hans asked me out?" She raised a lone eyebrow as she sat in the blue, plastic chair beside her brother.

"I saw you guys talking." He shrugged nonchalantly.

He listened intently to her as she praised about her new boyfriend, Hans. How he was clever, talented, and a thoughtful gentleman. Unlike the rest of the boys in Arendelle high school; who were repulsive and rude. An unfamiliar feeling crept it's way through Elias' chest. A pang of heartache and jealously. It hurt him deep, he knew Anna was putting Hans on a pedestal. She was going to get heartbroken 'cause of some lewd, senior boy's selfish desires for freshman girls' virginities. He continued to hear her dreamy sighs as she spoke of Hans and forged a smile, because he loved her. Unconditionally.

 **. . .**

The grating noise of Elias' bedroom door being opened captured his ears. He turned over to the glowing digital clock beside his bed, reading it as one in the morning. The shadowed person who had entered, managed to shut the door silently behind them. He could feel the mattress sink from the weight of someone.

"Elias..." Anna sounded like she'd been crying - making Elias immediately sit up straight with worry.

"You okay, Anna?" He reached over to turn on the lamp that rested on his night stand. "Did something happen?" His voice was full of panic, once the dim light displayed Anna's blotchy and tear stained face.

"H-Hans." She sobbed painfully. "We... we broke up."

Elias slipped his arms around her, cradling her body as she trembled. "It's okay, I'm sorry." He whispered - rocking her back and forth in his loving hold.

Her skin smelled like roses and Elias breathed in her sweet scent. Her heart wrenching cries soon growing into quiet hiccups. Anna moved herself, so she was sitting on his lap, enveloping her bare legs around him. Elias swallowed nervously, struggling to dismiss his perverted and unnatural love for his little sister. Anna heedlessly toyed with his disorderly, platinum mane.

"Uh... Anna?" His voice cracking as he glanced up at his sister, who's eyes were half-lidded and a darker shade of turquoise.

"I love you." She captured her brother's lips with her own.

Elias instantly balled his fist into the sheets, when he felt Anna grind her hips down onto his tightening crotch. "Th-this is a bad idea." He stammered as he broke away from their heated kiss.

"It's okay, Elias." She soothingly combed her fingers through his hair.

"What if you get pregnant, or if... I hurt you." He shook his head, looking anywhere but into Anna's eyes.

"You won't hurt me." She cooed as she settled a palm on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "And I'm taking birth control."

He nodded hesitantly. "Okay."

Elias locked his lips with Anna's again. He felt Anna's tongue run over his lower lip. Elias opened his mouth - letting their tongues perform in a sensual dance with one another. Anna tugged at his white t-shirt, which Elias more than willingly let her pull over his head. The t-shirt fell to the floor as she ran her palms up from his toned abdomen to his broad shoulders.

Taking the hem of her pink nightshirt; he mimicked her actions by gently peeling it over her head. He then pulled his black pajama pants down and tossed them aside, along with the rest of their clothing.

Elias positioned himself in front of his sister's sopping entrance. "Y-you ready?" He asked nervously while blushing furiously.

"With you, always." Anna smiled sweetly at him.

He gripped his rigid member and gradually pushed inside of Anna's throbbing opening. Elias clenched his eyes closed, struggling to hold back a low groan. He leisurely opened his eyes once more and peered up at Anna, who was grimacing at the new sensation of Elias' member stretching her hymen.

"You alright?" Concern laced his voice. "Am I hurting you?"

Afraid, Elias was about to pull out, before Anna clutched his waist stopping him. "No, it's okay. I just have to get use to the feeling."

Anna steadily brought her hips lower - burying him deeper inside her. Elias groaned at the feel of Anna taking him within her. He could feel how tight, moist, and pleasantly warm she was. Slowly, he leaned his waist away from her and pushed back against her. Elias leaned his head in the crook of Anna's neck, breathing heavily; while his lover's fingernails dug into his pale back muscles.

Their thrusting quickened as Anna whimpered when she felt Elias hit a soft, spongy part within her. Elias whispered sweet nothings into Anna's ear while his thrusting became lax and clumsy.

"A-Anna." He groaned grasping the bed sheets tensely in his hands; making his knuckles turn white.

"It's alright... I'm here." Anna breathed.

His whole body grew taut as he felt his member expand. He squeezed his eyes shut as he spurt his thick essence inside of her. Anna came seconds after; arching her back while crying out her brother's name. With her tiny nose scrunched and mouth hung open. It made Elias' heart hammer against his chest with pure love. After they both came down from cloud nine, Elias carefully pulled out of Anna and laid himself beside her.

"Wow." Anna laughed breathlessly. "You're _amazing_."

"You're amazing, too." Elias smiled crookedly.

"I love you." She whispered intertwining her fingers with his.

He kissed her lips tenderly and glanced down at their linked hands. "I love you, too."


End file.
